


Gooey

by Brooker25



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Boyfriends, I don't know what I'm doing, I have no idea how to write any sort of romance ever, M/M, Pranks, Slime, this is a rare ship that needs to be appreciated more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brooker25/pseuds/Brooker25
Summary: Nogla just wanted to play his guitar, that's all.





	Gooey

“What the FOCK?” the scream echoed through the near silent house and startled Tyler as he opened the fridge. He stumbled backward and collided with the island, his rear connecting with the edge of the marble rather forcefully. He muttered a curse and spun around, scrambling to find the source of the yelling. He peeked his head around the hallway corner and found his boyfriend thoroughly covered in a thick green slime.

“Oh my god!” he said, slapping a hand over his mouth to stop (unsuccessfully) the rising amount of giggles.

“I told you not to go in there! I was trying to trick Craig.” Tyler explained, shaking his head at the Irish idiot who’d sprung the trap too early. Nogla glared at him through the ooze, his brown eyes narrowed and black hair slicked back from the Irishman's attempt to rid the stuff from his face.

“I ‘ad to get my guitar,” Nogla whined, shaking his hands and causing flecks of slime to appear on the walls. "I wanted to try out the new lyrics I wrote." Tyler sighed and shook his head.

“Should’ve told me that before I set it up.”

“Mini won’t even be here for another hour!” Nogla complained, his lips forming a pout. Tyler rolled his eyes and stepped closer, sweeping up the tall Irishman into a hug.

“You’re gonna get your sweatshirt dirty,” Nogla said and Tyler sighed.

“I know you, idiot.” Nogla giggled and pressed his head to Tyler’s shoulder, spreading the ooze to his boyfriend. Tyler smirked and pulled away taking a better look at how soaked Nogla was. The slime was in his hair, splashed down his front and pooling on the ground at his ankles. The bucket that had been propped up on the door had rolled inside the bedroom, a trail of green ooze following it. Nogla followed his gaze and a grin spread across his face Tyler realized what the look meant a second too late, shrieking as the Irishman threw the rest of the bucket’s contents at Tyler. “Ah fuck you!” Tyler shouted as slime dripped down his eyebrows. Nogla only chuckled.

“It’s what you get.” Tyler shook his head, the smile never disappearing from his face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Nogla's.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, and Nogla smiled back.

"I know." the Irishman hummed and kissed Tyler again. "And I love you." Tyler's cheeks went red.

"I love you too Nogla." 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was probably really bad but it's fine.


End file.
